Ghost of You and Me
by say-chan
Summary: angsty kurtty... kurt dives in between a falling debris and his katzchen... he saves his katzchen, he saves his pride, the only thing that he didn't save is his memory... please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

ghost of you and me

by: say-chan

* * *

disclaimer: weee!! finally! an idea... another kurrty! i haven't really been going anywhere with my romy... because i don't know much about remy... but, i will soon... i'm doing my research... and i hope it will go as i planned... ^-^ anyway, x-men : evolution and the song 'ghost of you and me' are not mine... ^-^ please R & R!

* * *

_~Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by... Phantom ships, lost at sea, and one of them is mine... Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky... I wonder why...the stars don't seem to guide me...~_

He was always on my mind. I felt my brain go into overdrive just thinking of... him. I looked down at my feet and stared at the floor. My thoughts seemed to wander off where I couldn't reach. There was this peculiar feeling that was haunting me. Then I looked up and sighed. I hoped he was okay.

It had been two weeks since that incident happened... and I was stupid enough to let it happen. Stupid Brotherhood... stupid Acolytes... stupid Magneto. If it hadn't been for them that stupid fight wouldn't have happened. I still cannot understand why Kurt did what he did. 

Kurt Wagner. That simple... cheerful... happy-go-lucky elf I've always known... and cared for. That... that stupid elf! I can't believe he did that. I don't know why he had to play hero and jump between me and that falling debris. I... It was all my fault. 

What I can't believe is, I let it all happen. I was there... I saw everything... I could have done something about it... but no... I let it all happen. What's the use of these powers if I can't even use them... to protect someone? To protect him? 

My line of thought snapped in two as I heard footsteps walking towards me. I turned my back against the wall I was leaning on and faced the open door right beside it. I saw two figures emerge from the darkness that had once overwhelmed me. 

The view cleared and I saw him standing next to Professor Xavier. His image inducer was turned off and his tail was swinging from side to side. His mere presence shattered my composure into pieces. Tears welled up in my eyes as I couldn't control my feelings anymore. I felt my feet move as if they had a mind of their own. I approached him and burried my face in his chest. 

At last. I felt his warmth... I felt his hand brush against mine. I felt like I wanted this moment to last forever. It seemed like I hadn't seen him for... years. The feeling of being next to him... was comforting. 

"Uh... Excuze me, Miss.... But... Who are you?" 

I thought it was only my thoughts speaking to me. But I couldn't have mistaken his silly German accent for another. I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. 

"Kurt? What do you mean? Is this, like one of your stupid pranks again?" I said, wiping my tears dry. 

"Yes, I am Kurt Vagner. And you are?" 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Kurt? What do you mean? It's me, Kitty." I said, my voice almost squeaking. 

Another mound of tears replaced the ones I'd wiped dry. I looked at his eyes, trying to find something in the blankness of his expression. He looked at me... like he didn't even know me. 

His eyes were so blank that I assured myself that this wasn't one of his silly pranks anymore. I turned my gaze to the professor, who seemed to be unsurprised by Kurt's reaction. 

"P-Professor..." I stammered, looking for words. "W- what's wrong with Kurt?" 

I saw him hesitate a bit, as if thinking whether he was going to lie to me or not. Kurt looked at him with yet another blank expression. 

"Kitty, I think we ought to discuss this privately." the professor said, calmly. "Kurt, Jean will escort you to your room," he added as he nodded to Jean. 

I watched as he disappeared again. I felt my heart throb. What was going on? 

~*~ 

"Kurt... lost... his... memory...?" my voice trailed off. 

The realization of what had happened struck me. I felt my throat go dry. I wanted to scream... to scream out loud... that all this is my fault... but no words escaped my lips. 

I slowly sank to my knees as tears fell splashing to the carpeted floor. I watched the wheels of the professor's wheelchair change direction as he turned his back on me. 

I kept my head low as memories flashed right by my closed eyelids... 

_~flashback~_

_I looked down to the ground at the park one day, eyes rimming with tears. He tilted his head, finding the emotion in my face.. He was worried. _

_"Kitty? What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper. _

_He heard me sigh. I bit my lower lip as a tear skidded down my face. A hiccough escaped my lips as my shoulders drooped. I leaned forward and rested my face on his chest. He placed his three-fingered hand on the back of my head. It took quite a while before I spoke. And when I did, it was only a mere whisper._

_"Kurt... Lance said..."_

_~end flashback~_

He was always there for me. He comforted me when I was sad. He always came when I needed him. He was the one who saw my tears... He was the one who had the shoulder I always cried on. He was Kurt. 

~flashback~ 

_I sat there alone at the foyer. The night was cold so I decided to stay near the fireplace. I looked at the flame, deep in thought as scenes flashed before my eyes. It was the first time Kurt and I had a major fight. And it was all because of some girl. I sighed as memories filled my head. I closed my eyes then opened them again._

_Sighing, a name escaped my lips._

_"Kurt..."_

_A moment later, someone spoke behind me. _

_"What is it?" _

_My ears perked at the sound of the voice. I was sure I had_ _heard that accent before. I looked over my shoulder._

_Someone stood there, an elfish grin on his face. I blinked as I looked blankly at him. I looked away as events registered in my head. I stood up immediately as I saw the subject of my musings. Regaining composure and remembering the 'fight' we had the other night. I clutched my hand tightly._

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_~end flashback~_

I smiled as I remembered his elfish grin. I missed the way he would look at me... And smile. Seeing his smile took all the problems of life away from me. I swallowed the lump forming in my throat as I sat up and looked out the window of the library. Professor Xavier had left the room already... and I didn't even notice. 

The memories that put a smile on my face disappeared instantly as the events from last week flashed before my eyes. 

~flashback~ 

*BAMF* 

_I felt a cold gush of wind go right by me. My eyes widened in realization of what happened. I looked behind me and saw a big bar of metal falling. It took a while for me to think and make a move. _

_"Keety! MOVE!" he shouted as he pushed me away. I could only watch the determination on his face as tears glassed my eyes. _

_"KURT!! NO!!" I shouted as I watched the debris plummet to the ground and fall on him. I phased into the debris and pulled his body out of the mess. _

_He lay there. In my arms. Unconscious._

~end flashback~ 

I wiped my tears dry for the third time that day. I shook my head as I stood up and walked out of that room. Sighing, I moved towards the room Rogue and I were sharing. 

I passed my his room and I heard a muffled voice. It sounded like he was crying. 

Not even bothering to knock and open the door, I phased my head through the door. I watched as he looked at himself in the mirror of his room. 

He had his hands on his face. 

"This... This is me? I- I'm a monster?" he said with uncertainty. 

My knees faltered again as I phased my head out of the sight. I looked down at my feet as I leaned on the wall behind me. 

"He... forgot... all about... himself... and... He doesn't even know who... I am..." 

* * *

a/n:

hey peepz! ^-^ i'm back! anyway, i'm sorry to those tears in heaven / raindrops readers... my mind is in total chaos now... it's on hold for the moment... but i guess this would do first, right? ^-^

anyway, tell me, is the plot okay? do i need to continue? ^-^ hehehe.. like it? hate it? tell me what you think! ^-^ i really worked hard on it... so please do review... ^-^

creditz!! to Tainz, to my twin, Ria, to my fellow writers... and to those people who know me!! ^-^ hehehe... i luv yah all!! hehehe... this has got to be edited!

love, say-chan

[visit my website! ]


	2. hey guys!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter of Ghost of you and Me and I'm glad that you all liked it. ^^. Anywayz, to make the long story short, I won't be updating this fic until I finish its prequel, **Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Pie and Apple Juice**. So in the meantime, I hope you get your **kurrty** goodness from there.

I hope you guys like **Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Pie and Apple Juice** as you liked this first chapter... Please do review the fic... ^^. hehehe... Thanks guys! You rule!! ^^. enjoy existence!!

love always,

say-chan


End file.
